TapTapRevenge with Sasuke and Sakura
by HeirOfStars
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. Complete. One-shot. SasuSaku day-off. Sasuke and Sakura are having their day-off and are spending their time together. Sasuke is challenged by Sakura to play TapTapRevenge even though it's his first time ever to play it. Just a short and sweet fanfic done long ago. :)


**Author's note: This was done a long time ago, where TAPTAPREVENGE was super cool then. Now... not many people ever plays it, right? Unless you're bored in the train and the only app you have is that. HAHA! Well, hope you'll enjoy. I would continue to upload old fanfics but I will soon continue on Avarice once my VERY IMPORTANT exams are over! Give me a month alright? I'm a study bug right now. Will update soon!**

**This story was written in the setting of Sakura and Sasuke having a day-off . :) Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

"You're no good with that game."

Sakura's ears perked up surprised to Sasuke's sudden statement. Her blazing bright eyes stared at him widely as she laid her head on his lap, waiting for him to continue.

Sakura's hair grew slightly longer that it had once again was below her shoulders. She had her pink locks of hair tied a ponytail to the side loosely, highlighting how her hair turned wavy through the years.

Sasuke on the other hand was oblivious to how his hair was defying its normal state. His hair was damped wet and way hanging down below his ears. He had a towel slumped over his shoulders and his eyes were deactivated to the Sharingan but was focused on a book.

Trying to ignore Sakura's stare, Sasuke tried to block his view of her with his book. _"Art of War"_... It made him wonder why Kakashi bought it for him but, he attempted to read it anyway. He pushed his glasses up before he tried to reread the first line of the first chapter.

Sakura decided to resume tapping furiously on her iPhone screen, trying to out-beat her last score. Never did she busy herself with trivial phone games but, it surprised her at first that she had the urge to get the higher score. Naruto; when Sakura challenged him on his first try to Bruno Mars's Grenade, had a score better than hers, pissed her off and she had been trying to outdo it ever since.

Sasuke took a short glance at Sakura, before he tried to get back to his book. Having Sakura resting on his lap had obviously distracted him. All in all, he had been trying his best to seem focused with Kakashi's book.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined, before she finally rested her tense fingers and laid herself spread out on the floor. Her head was still resting atop Sasuke's thigh.

"Yeah?" Sasuke tried to seem engrossed with the book as he flipped to the next page loudly, pretending that he was _actually_ reading.

"Are you going to read all day?" Sakura wrinkled her nose, and stretched her arms before she grabbed her iPhone once again.

"Are you going to play that all day?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oi, if you think you're that good, why not give it a go? One-on-one!" Sakura retorted as if she was insulted, "C'mon, get out of that book for awhile."

"I hadn't even started on it..." Sasuke murmured quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Seeing Sasuke place his book down on the carpeted floor and retreating his eyes away from his glasses, Sakura grinned from ear to ear. She swiped her finger for a song that was one of her favorites and had played frequently; thinking that surely Sasuke would never beat her at Tap Tap.

"So, how do we do this?" Sasuke hung his head as he stare at Sakura -who seemed to be scheming something.

Sakura shot up before she adjusted herself next to Sasuke, shoulder to shoulder, and placed the screen right in front of him.

"You tap the screen when you see -you see this sphere? Yeah, you tap that and you get points for every sphere you tap accurately and at the right beat," Sakura spoke confidently.

"That sounds easy, considering I have the _Sharingan_."

"No! You can't! That's cheating!"

Sasuke snickered as he grabbed a pillow from the couch next to them for him to rest on. Sakura did the same thing before she hit him with it.

"No Sharingan, okay?"

Sasuke smirked playfully before he nodded, "Okay."

They both lay the pillows on the floor before they adjusted themselves comfortable on the carpet. Sakura hugged her pillow as she pressed buttons on her iPhone to adjust the music volume, while Sasuke watched her with a small smile on his face.

They both lay flat on the carpet with their torso and they had their faces facing each other.

"Ready, Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course."

Sakura touched the screen before Sasuke could notice what song and difficulty she had picked. It would utterly be a surprise for him...

The screen was divided into two and each faced Sasuke or Sakura. Each had three rows running towards them and Sasuke would expect spheres to fall through it, like how he had seen the screen when Sakura had been playing Tap Tap.

The introduction started to play and the beats rang through Sasuke's ears. Realizing what song she picked, his lips pursed.

"It's "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo-rida, isn't it?"

Sakura giggled and didn't say anything more. The spheres ran down the track and both Sasuke and Sakura started tapping. Sasuke cursed that he was getting mixed up and confused to when he should be pressing the iPhone screen. He would either tap the screen too early or too late. However, soon enough, he got the hang of it.

Although he was points away from Sakura's lead, he was catching up. If he had his Sharingan activated though, winning would be a breeze.

Both tapped on the iPhone furiously, with no words exchanged between them. The song was reaching the middle and the chorus began to play. Their fingers were tapping quickly against the screen as the chorus dropped bass.

Sasuke continued to run his fingers, not wanting to back down from the challenge posted by Sakura.

"Sakura, there's a fly in the apartment," Sasuke teased.

"That's not going to work!" Sakura hissed as she continued to press on the spheres, advancing her scores.

Sasuke laughed and his score was soon close to Sakura's. This alerted Sakura to tap much more accurately.

It was about to be the end of the song and both of them took note of it. Sasuke bit his lip while Sakura licked her dry lips. They had the same mission now, _to win this._ To what started to be a simple game turned into a tensed competition.

Sasuke was still close behind Sakura's score and the song was about to end in a bit. He had to come up with something or work off his fingers accurately if he had to at least be on par with Sakura's score.

When it indicated that he reached the "X8" mode, Sasuke bopped his head up slightly, hitting Sakura on the head and soon, his score was increasingly getting higher than Sakura's.

"Sasuke-kun!" She rubbed her head in pain.

Finally having the song to end, both Sasuke's and Sakura's fingers rested and retreated away from the iPhone.

"So what do I win?" Sasuke smirked.

"You cheated!" Sakura rubbed her head and the expression on her face showed displeasure evidently, "You hit my head!"

"You said no Sharingan!"

"But you hit my head!"

Sasuke smiled as he was holding back his laughter. As the screen highlighted "winner" on his side and "you lose" on Sakura's side, he decided to switch its places.

"There you go," Sasuke gazed at Sakura who was glaring at him.

"What's that gonna' do? You still won."

Sasuke had his forehead on hers and had their eyes locked with one another's. Sparkling emerald orbs on his striking onyx eyes. Sasuke felt a smile come up on his lips while Sakura gave an unsatisfied expression.

"_Cheater,_" Sakura averted her eyes away from Sasuke.

"_Sore-loser,_" Sasuke laughed before he pinched Sakura's smooth cheeks.

Turning red to Sasuke's touch, Sakura reacted by having the pillow she was hugging fly right at Sasuke's face. But, Sasuke pulled Sakura by his side and started to _noogie_ her head, messing her hair.

"Hey!"

"This will heal the bump on your head!" Sasuke continued to rub her head playfully.

"No, it won't! I want you to stop this instant!"

"Haha! I don't think so!"

"This is _abuse_!" Sakura began to give in and laughed together with Sasuke.

They continued to laugh until they grew tired and moved themselves on the couch, Sakura had her head resting on Sasuke's shoulder and their fingers entwined with each other. Sakura felt comfort in the silent atmosphere, taking their time to enjoy each other's presence.

"I think I quit this Tap Tap thing..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why? Do you still want to play that game?" Sakura sounded unconvinced and astonished.

"_Hn..._"

Sakura tilted her head to face Sasuke's dark eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I'd rather play tap tap on _something else_..." Sasuke suggested and pecked on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura shot right up and stood before Sasuke, realizing what he was saying and pointed a finger and him. Her face was flushed bright red before she threw the pillow at him.

"Not today, buster!"


End file.
